A Kiss In The Dark
by LiKiyoshi
Summary: What if Kagome fell in love with someone else before Inuyasha? Would her future changed drastically, or would there be hinders along the way? Join me on an imagination that can take you to many journeys, in the world of the feudal era. - Kiyoshi -
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Night had broken in the feudal era. The translucent reflection of the moon in the lake gleamed faintly, as the original gave out more luminescence in the star-filled skies, glowing to their hearts' content. The deep sapphire waters stilled, only to be wavered by occasional chilly breezes. Hoots of an owl were audible from time to time, a reminder of how late the night was. Bugs made noises in contrast to their soundless surroundings.

Deep within the forest of tall trees and bushes lied a tiny clearing, most suited for a temporary camp site, for which was occupied with smoke as evidence. Surrounding the fire was a short imp youkai with only several inches in height, his big round eyes shut close with only a tired expression on his face. Beside him was a green-brown twin headed dragon, curling up both its heads to snuggle onto a human girl, who looked no older than the age of 11. Her figure covered with a cloth, her head resting on the dragon's stomach, substituting it as a pillow.

Not far away was a relatively tall man with long, knee-length silver hair. His eyes shined golden as he glanced up at the moon above, pale skin reflected the smooth radiance. The magenta markings on his face, displayed a sense of nobility and pride along with his emotionless feature, surrounding him with a distant barrier, as if his heart was frozen to bits.

The young man rose from his seat, with his armor and weapons still attached he walked off into the darkness, leaving his comrades to rest undisturbed. Just as he left the site with a distance, his lips suddenly climbed into a small grin. It was somewhat cold, but the unpredictable look in his eyes shown otherwise, as he made his way through the trees and towards his destination.


	2. Chapter 1: Encountering the Daiyoukai

**Chapter 1**  
**Encountering the Daiyoukai.**

* * *

A clear day, it was, over at the 21st century era, as pale white clouds scattered across the blue skies, providing shades from the painful summer rays. Kagome sighed in relief after finishing her ice pop, satisfied with the temperature of her tongue that continuously came into contact with the frozen snack. She licked the corners of her mouth, savouring the remaining taste left from the flavoured ice. Not too long later, she heard a knock from the door, as her mother entered the room with a jar full of iced lemonade and a glass. Droplets of water appeared on the surface of the glass jar, contrasting the coolness of the liquid with the heat in the room.

"Thanks, mom," she responded.

As soon as night fell, the heat during the day left as the sun gradually set, whilst warm humid air settled in its place. Kagome took a long stretch, finally completing her homework that was due in the next day. She yawned, and glanced down at her clock as it read "12 o'clock", which had passed her usual bedtime. In spite of her sleepiness, she changed into her patterned yellow pyjama and snuggled into the warmth of her blankets.

_Tick, tick, tick..._

Hours passed after she drifted into rest, until a noise that came from the sacred well woke the girl up. At first she thought that it was merely her imagining things from her drowsiness, however, the same sound was heard. This time, with her fully awake. Kagome wrapped a jacket over her shoulders and walked towards the sacred well, the weary look never leaving her face. The door was slid open, revealing the dark interior of the small building, the well located within the centre. It was pitch dark, but nothing out of the ordinary. But just as she turned to her back and exit the room, a strong gust of wind blew from within the sacred well, an inhuman croak escaped.

Suddenly, a huge centipede-like creature gushed out of the previously soulless well, its long body nearly as wide as the mouth. It glared at Kagome, seemingly with ill intention as one of its hand reached out to grab the horrified girl, subsequently dragging her forcefully into the sacred well.

Kagome wanted to scream, but no voice came out of her throat. All she could do was struggle under the monster's grasp, hoping that she would somehow be released from the grip, to no avail.

Thereafter, a sharp yet bright light of white hit her eyes, forcing her to shield them with her forearms. The rays were somewhat warm, and the sound of rustling leaves from the winds were calming yet uncomfortable. Before she knew it, she had arrived a small clearing with tall trees and bushes surrounding it. Growling, the centipede demon tossed her in the air, and cut open her abdomen, causing a round purple jewel fell out of the wound. Kagome stared wide-eyed, unable to believe the object came out from her core. She winced at the pain, however, clutching on her stomach and grabbed the jewel.

She was falling, but just as she thought of the impact there would be as her body crash with the ground, it never happened, instead, she was caught by a pair of strong arms that pulled her close to its figure. His long silver hair danced as the winds brushed by, his face emotionless, as though it were frozen with ice. Golden orbs gazed into hers filled with curiosity, which soon focused their attention towards the large demon facing them. He set her on her feet and disappeared from her side, the next second reappearing mid-air right in front of the huge demon, a bright yellow whip formed at the end of his fingertip. Mercilessly, he swung the deadly whip, deep wounds forming one after the other on the body of the demon. It howled in pain as it struggled and attempted in attacking the man, to no prevail.

In a matter of seconds, the giant centipede dropped dead, just before the man's palm glowed green, melting the huge form with acid until it became nothing upon touch.

"T-thank you..." The young man turned his head to meet Kagome, who had plopped down on the ground with a sigh of relief. The smile of her lips with gratitude, yet her scent was full of fear and curiosity.

"S-seshoumaru-sama...!" a somewhat hoarse voice called out followed by heavy pants as a green imp demon ran towards their direction, followed by a twin headed dragon and a human girl. Riding on the dragon the girl waved full of enthusiasm, shouting out to the man next to Kagome. They came to a stop before long, asking about Sesshoumaru's well-being from the battle whilst examining the teenager he just saved.

"Hello, who are you? Are you hurt?" Rin reached out her hand towards her, a welcoming smile on her lips as Kagome grasped the smaller hand and got up with slight embarrassment in her apparel - her pyjamas with a jacket. Surprisingly, the wound on her abdomen was already healed.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she replied in her cheerful tone, her hand holding Kagome's. Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who was staring into space as his train of thoughts ran through his head, Jaken grumbling in disgust at the sight of yet another mortal.

After a short pause, he continued, "Take her to the nearest village and return. This Sesshoumaru shall not be an escort."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why can't she join us?" Rin queried with a pout, obviously unhappy with the decision her lord had made. After all, it wasn't every day that she got to meet a girl who wasn't running away at first sight of the daiyoukai. He didn't reply, but shot a slightly stern look at her, his golden orbs telling otherwise.

Getting the hint, Rin smirked and dragged Kagome off into the forest towards the nearest village they come across. Jaken stared at the taller figure, unable to grasp the complex mind of his lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why aren't we going with her? It would of course be much safe- GAH!" the imp demon cried out in pain as his back was heavily stepped on by the daiyoukai, receiving a glare from the lord. Sesshoumaru walked over his servant and disappeared off, leaving Jaken lying there for a while before jumping up and ran to catch up with him.

Over at Rin and Kagome's walk, the little girl kept asking questions, regarding her appearance and how she ended up at the place where she did, just in case she was boring her senior during the short trip. The gentle smile on Kagome's lips never left, as she answered the little girl's questions one after the other.

"So that means, Kagome-san, that you were dragged through the well from 500 years in the future?" queried Rin as she glanced up at Kagome. She smiled and nodded in reply, but frowned as she caught sight of ahead. Full of curiosity, Rin turned to match Kagome's gaze, only to furrow her brows in dismal.

It was a small settlement, made up of several pale orange wooden huts and shacks, along with lands of crops and grass, secured by only wooden fences. The two girls asked around for the leader of the village, only to be guided to an elderly priestess. She had long greyish hair lowly tied into a ponytail with a ribbon, and wore the traditional dress of a miko, mainly coloured in white and red, whilst a black eye patch rested on her right eye.

Privately in the old miko's hut, they explained their situation starting from Kagome's arrival due to the centipede demon's attack, and that she might need a place to stay. Kaede, so was the miko called, found out that Kagome was her sister's reincarnation, and that she might have some spiritual powers in her. Dumbfounded, Kagome's eyes turned to Rin's, hoping that she could tell her that it wasn't true, but she never got the reply.

Out of the blue, sounds from crashing of buildings and screaming of villages got the females' attention. Rushing out, Kagome caught a glimpse of a figure with knee-length silver hair similar to Sesshoumaru's, dressed in red garments. He also had golden eyes like Sesshoumaru, however, the white dog-like ears on his head stuck out.

"Oi, you, hand over the Shikon no Tama!" he barked, eyes glancing at Kagome. "I can smell it, now give it to me!"

As he ran towards Kagome's direction with a raised clawed hand, intending to kill if she were to fight back, she gripped tighter onto the jewel, paralysed by the sheer fear that the intruder had sent down her spine. She shut her eyes, giving into her fate of being killed in an unknown land. However, the pain never reached her, just a thud on the ground followed by a grunt from the enemy. Kagome peeked through her slightly opened eyelids, only to find the familiar figure locking the intruder into a joint lock.

* * *

_Word from Author:_

_Good evening, fellow readers, I've just finished the the first chapter of A Kiss In The Dark, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Personally, I don't think it's my best, but you know, it's always hard to start a story. It'll get more interesting though, I have some scenes planned out. Forgive me for this chapter! I'll do better next time!  
Arigatouありがとう_

_- Kiyoshi 李淳 -_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Enter the Hanyou**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out in relief. The figure let go and retreated to check on her well-being, earning an annoyed growl and deadly glares from the hanyou.

Shielding Kagome was the demon lord of the west himself, his head lifted slightly while he glanced at the enemy, full of arrogance and disdain in his golden eyes. A proud smirk flicked at the corner of his lips, disappearing soon after being replaced with a deep growl and a display of sharp fangs.

In a blink of an eye, he was no longer where he last stood, but had unsheathed Tokijin, loud sounds of metal clashes could be heard as the blades of Tokijin collided with the Tessaiga, fully transformed into an about 5-footed sword. Sesshoumaru let out a deep short grunt at the resistance, brows slightly furrowed in annoyance as he pulled away, striking a quick attack once more. Without warning, he pushed the hanyou off-balance and advanced, generating his poisonous whip through his fingers, swinging his arm with the sword in another.

The constant need of dodging both attacks gradually wore out the intruder, as noticeable deep wounds and scratches increased on his body. The daiyoukai, however, showed no pity nor mercy towards his opponent, continuously attacking as if nothing had happened.

"Sesshoumaru, that's enough!" Sesshoumaru distanced himself from the hanyou, focusing his attention on Kagome as she exclaimed, "please, I'm alright, so don't kill him..."

Handing the jewel over to the old priestess, she rushed towards the badly injured hanyou, checking his breathing and relaxed as he coughed lightly. He assumed that the duel was over, so Sesshoumaru swung his sword and sheathed it, as well as withdrawing his yellow whip, approaching Kagome and carried the hanyou over his shoulder. However instead of the appreciation that he had expected, Sesshoumaru's pointed ear was mercilessly pulled by Kagome, slightly annoyed with how he handled the wounded boy.

"You could've been gentler with him," she uttered, only to receive a groan and twitching eyes in pain as response, indicating her to release her fingers from his sensitive ear.

"This Sesshoumaru is not obliged to treat this half-breed with the term 'gentle'," he croaked as he let go of the unconscious boy, resulting in a loud thud from the impact of his body and the floor, earning a gasp from Kagome. At that moment, the hanyou grunted as he regain consciousness, his eyes opening to show the same golden eyes as the lord of the west himself. Kagome pondered for a while, a train of thoughts running through her head, until she finally hit a light bulb.

"Say, could it be that you two are brothers?" she asked, responded with two disgusted looks eyeing her, the daiyoukai being one of them. The dog-eared boy sat up and sneered, "Keh, I'd be better off without him."

He stumbled a few steps as he winced in pain, making his way out of the hut. Kaede was among them the entire time, listening to the entire conversation with a knowing nod towards Kagome. "They are, as you have presumed. However, they are only half brothers that share the same father."

As though the conversation was uncomfortable for him, Sesshoumaru made his way out of the hut, not uttering a sound. The old priestess motioned the girl to follow him, a reassuring smile on her face. So Kagome did, however, he was no longer to be found. Cursing under her breath for his inhumanly speed, she thought of possible places around the village that he could be, racing over towards a nearby grass clearing, only to find the hanyou lying down.

Cautiously, she sat down slightly distanced from him, glancing over his relaxed composure, she couldn't help but stare in awe at how quick his injuries healed. What was a deep wound had become a small cut in a matter of hours. She shuffled closer, his ears twitching at the sounds of rustling grass against her clothing.

"Why did you help me?" An eye opened lazily to take a look at his company, closing it back before he continued, "You're not from around here, ain't ya?"

Kagome's body tensed, but relaxed within seconds, her eyes full of curiosity. She reached out a hand and grabbed his dog-like ear, feeling the soft fur, causing him to squirm under her touch. "O-oi! What do you think you're doing?"

She let go for a second, staring into space, before she broke off into laughter, which died out as she felt a presence behind her. A strong arm lifted her off the grass and held her against a masculine figure by the waist, turning to walking away from the hanyou.

"The name's Inuyasha!" was the last sentence Kagome had heard from him that day, calling her name out at him as she walked under the night sky, Sesshoumaru's arm still wrapped around her waist. Annoyed, she wiggled out of his grasp and puffed her cheeks as she looked into his eyes, finding nothing but a sense to protect.

"We shall depart immediately, the smell of that half-breed disgust me," muttered the demon lord. Kagome nodded, however queried about the reason for Sesshoumaru to detest his only sibling.

"He was born to a lowly mortal mother, who tainted his youkai blood with her filthy human blood."

Upon hearing his comment, Kagome snapped, "How could you say something like that! The fact that she's human doesn't mean that you can look down on her just because you're a demon lord."

He glared at her. No one had ever talked to him otherwise, except for the Inu no Taisho. Even his own mother had never criticise him in any way, let alone defy him. However, after receiving his glares, Kagome showed no fear in him, nor did she intend to correct her previous speech. _This may indeed be interesting_, thought Sesshoumaru as he released demonic energy to produce a cloud. Stepping onto it, he warned the girl to hold tight, so that she wouldn't fall down, getting the obedient nod.

As they ascended to the sky, cold winds brushed across their faces. Sesshoumaru, being used to the temperature felt nothing, however Kagome on the contrary, couldn't help occasional shivers from the chill. He noticed, and held her closer to his torso. In return, Kagome buried her face into his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. Second became minutes as minutes became hours, before she knew, she had fallen asleep in the demon lord's grasp from all the excitement and fatigue that had her going.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Ah, I've finally finished the second chapter of A Kiss In The Dark. Today is my last day of school break, so I'm going back to study starting from tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update until the coming Saturday/Sunday. Do forgive me if this chapter is too short to your liking, as I write bits out every day. Nonetheless, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, and continue to support me! Thank you!_

_- Kiyoshi 李淳 -_


End file.
